TMNT 2012: Donatello trouble
by misakihatesyou
Summary: Raph gets angry & says something he regrets. Donatello's feelings get hurt at Raph's cruel words. Mikey feels he needs to help cheer his brother up. However, he discovers an answer to a secret: He knows who Donnie likes! Donnie runs off after his secret has been uncovered but will Mikey be able to bring him back? or will he lose a lot more then he thought.
1. Donatello trouble

(no like turtlexturtle no read O-o theres a little x button at top of your screen thank you. I know my story may suck but plz no angry comments. Constructive criticism is welcomed if you spot an error go ahead & let me know. Plz excuse Raph's insults as well ) (do NOT own turtles or tmnt or anything but the fact I wrote this)

* * *

Donatello had come out of the shell a couple of weeks ago. Everyone was taking the information at their own pace. However, one day after a tiring battle everyone was beaten and tired. A certain hothead was in an extremely volatile mood.

"we would have gotten them if pansy gay fairy over here hadn't gotten in my way with his stupid magical bo stick!"

Everyone stopped even Raphael himself stopped surprised by what came out of his own mouth. The room was silent except for a small sniffle and then the next minute Donatello ran from the front of the lair to his room slamming the door harshly behind him.

"nice going idiot," Leo stated semi glaring at Raph.

Raph looked down at the floor silently, Leo just sighed. Mikey however went to Donnie's room and gently knocked on the door. When there wasn't an answer he opened the door gazing into the purple clad turtles room past all the electronic junk laying on the floor and the scraps of metal everywhere. Finally his eyes lead him to the bed where Donnie was laying face down in his pillow a few muffled sobs escaped. Mikey frowned sadly and walked over to the bed sitting gently next to the laying form of his brother.

"It's alright Donnie, Raph didn't mean it, really he didn't" mikey said quietly and soothingly.

No response. Mikey's frown deepend and he decided to change the subject to take Donatello's mind off of what Raphael had said to him earlier.

"Hey Donnie is there someone you like?" Mikey questioned a small smile slipping onto his face.

Donnie looked up at this confused by he sudden change in topic.

"why?" He questioned truly curious as to what his youngest brother was getting at.

"well I was just thinkin maybe you'd feel better if you talked about someone you liked, ya know that way you stop thinking about what raph said."

Mikey grinned a childish chesire grin making Donnie's lips quirk upwards slowly into a smile. He couldn't resist that sweet and innocent grin that his brother would give him when he was trying to be helpful.

"well...I guess I do like a guy" Donnie finally admitted shyly.

Mikey grinned wildly, "Ohhhhh really?! Whats his name!?"

Donnie felt his face heat up quickly. "...I...I don't want to tell you" he muttered embarrassed.

"ahhh come on bro you can tell me! I'm your bro you can tell me anything!"

Donnie shook his head sadly, "no, not this...I can't Mikey."

"what! why not?"

"Be-because the guy I like...well its wrong for me to like him so I'd rather not upset anyone by saying who it is" explained Donatello.

"oh", replied Mikey, "Its not Raph is it? Is that why you got that upset when you said that to you?"

"WHAT! OH SHELL NO! I don't like him Mikey."

"then is it Leo cause I'm cool with that" Mikey suggested.

Donnie groaned the last thing he wanted was Mikey playing the guessing game about who he liked. More so that he didn't want him to actually figure out who it was exactly that he liked.

"no Mikey, its not Leo."

"well then who!?"

"I don't want to tell you..."

Mikey frowned briefly before getting a grand idea. "Then describe him that way you won't be telling me who it is" Mikey grinned excitedly.

Donnie couldn't resist that face, "fine, well lets see here he's extremely energetic, good on a skateboard, a bit childish but not to childish, Oh! and his smile!" Donnie blushed smiling at his pillow. "his smile is so beautiful it always makes me melt no matter how angry I am with him."

"sounds like he's a great guy Donnie!" Mikey grinned happily.

"yeah...he is", Donnie agreed looking up which was a mistake. Brilliant sapphire blue eyes meet deep dark chocolate brown eyes. Donatello could get lost in those eyes and to his horror he did. When he came to his senses his mouth was pressed gently against Mikey's. Mikey's eyes looked like they were going to pop out in surprise. Quickly Donatello pulled away brown eyes widened in horror his eyes were watery with unshed tears. Before Mikey could say or do anything Donatello had jumped up and fled out of the room, across the lair, & out into the complex tunnel systems.

"WAIT! DONNIE COME BACK!" shouted Mikey as he ran after him.

No sooner had Mikey come out of Donnie's room did he bump straight into Leo both were knocked to the ground from the collision.

"Whoa! Leo!" Mikey groaned as he lost sight of Donatello.

"whats going on?" Leo stood up helping Mikey up off the sewer floor.

"Um I found out who Donnie likes" Mikey said hurriedly waiting for Leo to let go of his arm so he could catch up to Donnie.

"who?" asked Leo out of curiosity.

"um its kinda awkward and you should really have Donnie tell you if he wants to not me."

"its not Raph is it!" There was something in Leo's eyes but Mikey couldn't identify what it was.

"no, now for the love of pizza please let me go so I can go find Donnie!"

Leo released his grip on Mikey's arm with a happy sigh. Mikey ran out of the lair at top speed. Quickly jumping on top of the nearest tall building he could find he looked over the entire city. Everything seemed normal no mutant ninja jumping between buildings to be seen. The orange clad ninja groaned seeing the sun start to rise. He slid down a pipe landing quietly on the ground then headed for the nearest man hole quickly getting inside. The search for Donatello would have to wait until the next night.


	2. Missing:One mutant ninja turtle!

special thank yous to Heather, Sika, Angelchamp3, RaphMikeyLeoDonnie4everlover, & Puldoh =) thank you so much for your comments!

* * *

Two days passed by and still no sign of Donatello anywhere. Everyone had joined in on the search. It was daytime and all the turtles except of coarse Donnie were down in the lair devising a plan. Leo and Raph were busy mapping out where to look next while Mikey mopped curled up on the couch.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Leo and Raph looked up to see April walk in. She glanced at Mikey who hadn't bothered to move.

"hi Mikey", when he didn't respond she shrugged it off and walked over to Leo and Raph. "whats wrong with Mikey?" she whispered.

"Oh he's upset because we can't find Donnie" Leo explained.

April frowned and walked slowly over to Mikey hesitating a second then sat next to him on the couch.

"hey Mikey are you ok?" April asked worriedly.

Mikey glanced up at her for a brief second before returning his stare back at his knees. He didn't want to seem rude but he just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Mikey...I know where Donatello is" April whispered hoping to raise his spirits. "But he's pretty upset about what happened."

Mikey sat up straight staring at her "where is he?!" he asked voice laced with concern.

"shhh, he's at my house but I think it'd be best if you talk to him without Leo or Raph that might just make Donnie more upset."

"yeah, your right and April thanks" Mikey stood following April quietly out of the lair leaving behind the other two alone. Mikey hid in the shadows as best as he could it was hard trying not to be seen but Mikey was a ninja on a mission he didn't care if it was daytime all he knew was he needed to talk to Donatello and fast! When they finally reached Aprils house she stopped outside the door.

"this is between you two so I'll stay out here, good luck Mikey!" She said quietly.

Mikey took a deep breath and opened the door to Aprils house. He smiled upon seeing the familiar shell of Donatello, his back was turned to Mikey so he had the element of surprise.

"ah April I finished that thing I was talking ab-" he cut off as his eyes wandered up meeting those sweet baby blue eyes. "Mikey!? Wh-Why?! How!?" Donnie stuttered backing up away from the youngest turtle.

"April told me you were here and Donnie...we need to talk." Mikey said calmly.

Donatello looked around frantically for an escape. He didn't want to hear Mikey reject him he didn't want his whole world to just shatter because he let it slip. He couldn't take it anymore he couldn't be near them anymore. He threw the window open jumping to the street below.

"NO! Donnie!" Mikey yelled frustrated as he rushed to the window searching for his brother on the street below but all he saw were masses of people following their daily routines. Mikey frowned cofused where had Donatello disappear to and without causing a huge commotion. He jumped as the door opened revealing a concerned April.

"Mikey where's Donnie?" She questioned looking around her house.

"he jumped out the window.." Mikey stared blankly at the carpet. "he didn't even let me tell him how I feel."

"you'll find him again. I'm sure of it, cheer up Mikey" she grinned at him.

The orange clad ninja just shook his head. "how the shell am I supposed to find him when he's able to just vanish into thin air in broad daylight no less! I mean how'd he do it without being seen!?"

Mikey glared, he just wanted his brother to stop and listen to what he had to say. A hand on his shoulder pulled him away from his thoughts and he looked up.

"he was working on a machine that would change his appearance so he could look like a human and go out during the day" April explained.

"then you know what he looks like right?!"

"I'm sorry Mikey I don't know exactly what he looks like."

Mikey sniffled trying to hold back the tears this wasn't how this was supposed to do.

"but he did mention his hair was green and that it didn't affect his eye colour." she said thoughtfully.

"how does that help?" Mikey stared at her blankly.

She groaned and smacked her forehead. "Mikey, green hair isn't common for people! So look for a guy with green hair!"

"ah! Your so smart April" he grinned, jumping out the window and scaled up to the roof top. Mikey searched several streets and alleys from the roofs of various buildings. The sun was slowly slinking its way back behind the slender buildings when he finally spotted someone that fit human Donatello's description. Mikey grinned dropping down behind the boy silently studying him. The boy wore a royal purple hoodie and light grey skinny jeans. His lime green hair flowed down to caress a thin pale neck. After a couple minutes Mikey decided to take action he reached his hand out tapping the boy on the shoulder. The boy slowly turned around and stared.

"hello, I'm looking for a friend he looks kinda like me cept taller" Mikey grinned.

The boy stared at Mikey for a long time almost to long. Mikey had time to study the boys face first he noticed the way his lime strands cupped his cheeks gently making them look a bit puffy and cute. Second he recognized those deep chocolate brown eyes searching his light blue eyes for answers, and third when the boy opened his mouth to speak the younger noticed that familiar sweet little gap between the boys front teeth.

"u-um I'm sorry I haven't seen any other person like you." The boy stuttered nervously.

"oh really...well thats to bad" mikey said play frowning.

"so...um why are you looking for him is he lost?" asked the boy.

"oh no, he sorta confessed that he liked me but he keeps running away before I can tell him my feelings." Mikey explained to the green haired boy.

"ah...well...maybe he's just scared of rejection. I mean um thats only logical!" The boy bit his lip nervously.

The orange clad ninja looked the boy in the eyes with a pleading gaze.

"Donnie...I know thats you" Mikey said tears welling up. "so please...please just come home."

Donatello's eyes widened in surprise he didn't think Mikey would be able to find him. He did the only thing logical to his mind...He turned tail and ran for his life.

"I'm sorry I can't!" he shouted as he ran away from the one person he loved most.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU...YOU IDIOT!" Mikey shouted as tears slid down his cheeks. Donatello froze looking back to see Mikey distraught with tears he hated seeing Mikey like that.

"Mikey I'll come back with you" Donatello whispered soothingly just trying to get the younger to stop the waterworks.

"re-really?" he asked wiping tears off of his face.

"yeah" Donnie promised making his way back over to Mikey. But, before he reached him someone grabbed him. Donnie struggled but soon four people had him and were dragging him towards a familiar van.

"Kraang has captured one who sounds like the ones kraang calls turtles."

Donatello's eyes widened and he continued to struggle helplessly against his captors.

"Donnie!" yelled Mikey running as fast as he could. The Kraang started the van up driving the doors still open and Donatello struggling to break their grip. He reached his hand out to Mikey and he grabbed it trying to keep up with the van. Donnie knew it was hurting Mikey to hold on and try to keep up and he also caught a glimpse of the kraang reaching for their ray guns. Mikey knew that look on Donatello's face he shook his head no trying to convince the purple turtle to not let go. Donnie let his fingers go loose and Mikey felt their hands beginning to slid apart.

"good bye...Mikey" Donatello cried this wasn't fair he just found out that his love was returned that he didn't have to hide away from his brothers. Donatello smiled sadly but life wasn't always fair in fact life was almost never fair. Mikey felt his face meet in the cement in a painful face plant it hurt a lot but he brushed it off standing and following the van again. He could see HIS Donnie looking back at him distressed but a second later the Kraang had slammed the door shut breaking their contact. The youngest jumped to the shadows following them quietly trying not to be seen, he followed them all the way to the edge of town. He memorized the location of the building and exactly what it looked like turning away from it painfully.

"Don't worry Donnie...I'll come back for you" Mikey promised his tone bittersweet. He went back to the lair and explained the days events to his brothers. Urgently everyone started preparing a plan of attack.


	3. reunited

(crap ending is crap, sorry it took so long ^^)

* * *

"Alright here's what will do" Leo started, "we'll slip in using the tunnel systems connected underneath their lab how does that sound?"

"that's just gre-" Raphael began only to get cut off by Mikey.

"let's go. Now" Mikey said his face screaming no funny business.

"yeah alright" Leo's dark ocean blue eyes wide in shock at Mikey's change of attitude.

The three ninja's snuck along the roof tops of the towns buildings. Stopping they took turns sliding down the pipes of an old abandoned building. Leo rolled over to an opening of an old unused tunnel entrance. He examined it and then gave the signal for his brothers to join him. The tunnel was much like the sewer tunnels dark and damp. At one time Mikey might have complained or been a bit scared but there was only one thing on his mind. Donatello. Donnie's scare face was currently burned into his thoughts. Those dark brown eyes filled with so much sorrow just begging Mikey to come save him from the evil Kraang. He clenched his fists angrily at the thought of the Kraang stealing Donnie away from him. Leo stopped studying the rust laden latter before him debating.

"alright will get in by climbing up this ladder" Leo stated.

Raph nodded and Mikey stood behind him seemingly lost in deep thought. Leo sighed they needed to get to Donatello and fast. Leo began scaling the ladder he was only a few feet off the ground when the rong he was holding snapped. The blue ninja started to fall when he felt a pair of hands hold him up. Leo glanced back hiding his blush with his arm to see Raph's lime green eyes looking straight into his blue ones.

"u-uh thanks Raph..." leo stuttered embarrassed.

"no problem" came an extremely strangely soft reply from the red ninja.

Leo swallowed and continued up the ladder carefully. He climbed out of the tunnel quickly searching the room he'd entered. Boxes were stacked on top of others and there were some file cabinets against the walls. All of the items in the room were covered in a layer of dust.

"Raph its clear", Leo whispered.

Raph began to scale the ladder then stopped looking at Mikey still lost in that little brain of his.

"Mikey!" Raph failed to whisper.

The orange ninja looked up at his brother who simply pointed up and disappeared through the hole at the top of the tunnel. Mikey followed finding his brothers crouching at the door of the storage room. Soft pink lights flashed through the cracks of the door. Then came a scream a sharp ear piercing scream...a familiar scream.

"DONNIE!" Mikey jumped sprinting to the door but he was stopped by Leo. "let go Leo" Mikey gritted out struggling to get free.

"Mikey stop we can't just charge in there" leo whispered.

Another scream rang through the halls and Leo couldn't hold Mikey back. Mikey sprang out the door he couldn't stand hearing Donnie scream and do nothing to help. Outside the office was a normal Kraang looking hall way Mikey glanced both ways frantically. He needed to find Donnie! He needed to save him, hold him, and he needed to do it now! He glanced up finding the power conduit remembering what Donnie had said at one time. He ran down the hall following it but in his way a group of Kraang. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks twirling them angrily. Mikey pounced busting a Kraang's robots head. Spinning on his feet he bashed the other one against the wall. The youngest turtle groaned as more Kraang came down the hall.

The Kraang swung at Mikey throwing him against the wall with a thud. Mikey grimaced standing he was willing to die fighting for Donatello. The Kraang bot in front of him crashed to the floor and Mikey saw a brief flash of silver which he assumed was Leo's katana. The orange clad ninja rolled away from the frey running down the hall once again. Another scream came from ahead and Mikey ran as fast as his legs would let him. He busted through a door that had the misfortune of being in between him and Donnie. The room Mikey was now standing in must have been a lab. They had viles of different chemicals simmering on hot plates. To his left was a glass wall and inside a horrid metal chair which strapped to it was none other then Donatello.

Donatello's face was twisted with pain for the past few hours the Kraang had been torturing him for information. He'd held out this long but Donnie was having troubles keeping his eyes open he was in pain from head to toe and his throat felt like it was on fire. Tears slid down his face he wanted to go home, to just curl up in Mikey's arms and sleep. There was a few quiet bangs and one loud one, Donnie blinked his sight hazy.

Mikey looked around hurriedly for an way to break through the glass. Mikey smacked the glass with his nunchucks it cracked a little so he continued to beat it until it shattered giving him entrance into the torture room.

"Donnie! Hey Donnie its me Mikey come on! Wake up please!"

Mikey undid the straps binding Donatello to the chair.

"Mi-Mikey.." donnie whispered hoarsely.

With the strength Donnie had left he pushed himself forward leaning against Mikey wrapping his arms around him. The orange ninja grinned holding Donnie's chin up baby blue eyes meet coffee brown ones. Mikey leaned in and caught Donatello in a passionate kiss caressing Donnie's cheek. Donatello's arms tightened around Mikey's neck as much as they could.

"uhuh whose this human chick? when did you get a girlfriend? and where in the shell is Donnie?!" Raph growled.

Donatello pulled away glaring at Raph, "not a woman Raph".

"this is Donnie", Mikey grinned.

"Donnie!? How? Your a human!?" Leo stuttered.

Donatello winced as he moved to reach for the device that resembled a CD player that was attached to the back of his belt.

"let me" Mikey softly aid reaching behind Donatello pressing the stop button. Within a few seconds the disguise flickered away.

"oh my shell it is Donatello!" Raphs mouth widened in surprise.

"Um guys. Enemy lair!" Leo held the door shut.

Mikey picked up Donatello bridal style much to his protest following behind Leo and Raph as they broke their way through the Kraang out onto the streets and then to the safety of the sewers.

"so mind telling us when you two finally got together?" asked Leo curiously.

"y-you knew?!" Donnie's eyes widened in surprise.

"um yeah every one cept Mikey knew Donnie your a bit easy to read" Leo laughed as Donnie glared at him.


End file.
